


I'm Not Cute...I'm Deadly

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy has gotten rather fed up with Nick calling her cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Cute...I'm Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Zootopia yesterday and I loved it! I ship Judy with Nick and I think it's the most adorable thing ever! So, I put this lil' one-shot together to show some love for what may possibly be my new OTP. Hope you enjoy as always! <3

Judy Hopps has gotten rather fed up with a certain fox referring to her as cute. She didn't like it at all. Her nose twitched seeing how Nick had called her cute, yet again. "I am not cute, Nick! I'm deadly!" Nick gave her one of his signature smirks and chuckled. "Ya see? That's what I mean, you're adorable, Jude! You look so cute when you're annoyed and your lil' nose twitches!" Judy's grey fur was becoming a dark shade of red. "Niiiick!" She whined. "Juuuudy!" He said, mocking her in a teasing tone. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled, ruffling her fur. "You're just too cute for your own good, Carrots." Judy glared at him but, it quickly turned into a smile when he made a funny face to make her laugh.

Nick had of course, succeeded and Judy had began to giggle. "Alright, Wilde, you win." Nick let out a little cheer. "Yay!" He said, chuckling. He smiled widely, seeing her smile. Her smile could brighten up any room and even make a sourpuss like Chief Bogo smile on occasions. Nick felt his naturally red fur darken at these thoughts. He sighed to himself. He'd liked Judy for a while now. The only problem was, inter-species couples weren't that common especially between predator and prey. Predator and prey couples were even more rare. They weren't exactly frowned upon, they were just not that..normal.

No..Nick wasn't going to let that stop him. It had never been a problem before. Why should things be different now? Who cares what the rest of Zootopia thought? Who cares what his parents or hers would say? Or even the rest of the police squad? Even what Chief Bogo would say didn't matter to Nick at the moment. All that mattered was telling Judy how he felt. "Um...Carrots?" Nick said, blushing again.

Judy looked at Nick. "What do you need to say, Nick?" He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling slightly. "What are your thoughts on inter-species couples and predator and prey couples?" Judy tilted her head in that adorable way that Nick loved. "I've never given this much thought before. I personally, don't mind. I actually think they're kind of cute. Why do you ask?" 

Nick sighed, putting his paw on hers. "I ask 'cause, I like you, Carrots. I have for a while now and I wanted to say something a while ago. But, I was scared you wouldn't like me 'cause I'm a fox and you're a bunny...I thought you'd hate me and not want to be friends anymore to be honest..." Judy smiled, leaning up and kissing Nick's forehead. "I like you too, Nick and I could never hate you and I care about our friendship too much to give up on it now."

Nick smiled, hugging the small bunny close to him. "You really are too cute for your own good, lil' bunny. That's why I love you." Judy wanted so bad to correct him but, stopped herself. "I love you too, Nick." Nick checked the time. "It's getting late, Carrots. We should get some sleep." "Okay." "Night, Jude." He said, kissing her forehead before falling asleep. "Night, my sly fox." She said, closing her eyes. Nick smiled, holding her small form close to his as they both slept, safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this lil' one-shot of mine.


End file.
